Heart Song
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. This is a side story to Sands Of Time.  It's how Yugi and Anzu got engaged. It's also my way of apologizing for skipping an update. There's a full summery inside!


**Summery: **A side story to Sands Of Time; this is the story of how Anzu and Yugi got engaged.

**Author's Note:** Like the summery says, this is a side story for Sands of Time. In that story, Yugi and Anzu are already engaged, and this is how it all happened. I told you all that I would make it up to you this month!

**Disclaimer:** The opening song is I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield. I didn't write it, I didn't sing it, and I don't own it. The same goes for the closing song. It's A Dream Worth Keeping from the 'Ferngully' soundtrack. All the characters are from Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Heart Song**

**By Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty**

_My skin is like a map  
__Of where my heart has been  
__And I can't hide the marks  
__But it's not a negative thing  
_

_So I let down my guard  
__Drop my defenses down by my clothes  
__I'm learning to fall  
__With no safety net to cushion the blow_

_I bruise easily  
__So be gentle when you handle me  
__There's a mark you leave  
__Like a love heart carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily  
__Can't scratch the surface  
__Without moving me underneath  
__I bruise easily_

_I found your fingerprints  
__On a glass of wine  
__Do you know you're leaving them  
__All over this heart of mine_

_But if I never take this leap of faith  
__I'll never know  
__So I'm learning to fall  
__With no safety net to cushion the blow_

_I bruise easily  
__So be gentle when you handle me_  
_There's a mark you leave  
__Like a love heart carved on a tree  
_

_I bruise easily  
__Can't scratch the surface  
__Without moving me underneath  
__I bruise easily_

_Anyone who can touch you  
__Can hurt you or heal you  
__Anyone who can reach you  
__Can love you or leave you_

_So be gentle_

_I bruise easily  
__So be gentle when you handle me  
__There's a mark you leave  
__Like a love heart carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily  
__Can't scratch the surface  
__Without moving me underneath  
__I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

Mouto Yugi stared longingly at his leggy friend. His violet gaze was enraptured by her movements, each step a graceful dance in his eyes. She laughed at something one of the other girls said to her, and nervously he fingered the small box he had hidden in his pocket. True he had grown several inches in this, his last year of high school, but she still topped him by a good inch and a half. It was hard admitting to himself how much he needed her, it would be harder, swallowing his pride to see if she was willing to accept him. //Don't worry, Aibou. // His darker half encouraged him. //She knows you love her. And I know she cares deeply for you. //

/No, Yami. / He said, starting to loose his nerve. /She loves you. She's always loved you. If she says yes, it will just be because you're a part of me. / Yami frowned and was about to reply, when he heard the soft echo of thought that wasn't meant for him. /But at least it will be a 'yes.' /

YGO

The tall young woman swiped angrily at her eyes. "Anzu-chan? Are you all right?" The older dancer frowned down at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom." Anzu frowned. "I just wasn't expecting him to corner me like that."

"Yugi-chan?"

"Yeah." The brunette swiped at another tear that threatened to fall. "Mom, he-"

"He proposed, didn't he?" She nodded mutely. "I can't say I wasn't expecting it hon. You can see it when he looks at you."

"But mom, Yugi's different."

The older woman's frown deepened. "That didn't stop you from making friends with him. And that didn't stop you from falling in love with him."

"But mom, he's MPD!" Anzu cried. It was the cover she had told her mother years ago when the woman had first met Yami. "If I do say yes, he'll always think I just wanted the other him. He'll never be happy. I can't do that to him." This time she didn't bother to stop the tears that fell. "I can't do that. Mom, I won't even know who I'm marrying, Yugi, or Yami."

The older woman gathered her daughter into her arms. "Dear, you will know. You love Yugi. Whether you marry Yugi, or his other personality, they're both Yugi. And you love them both."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Anzu. And I know how you love."

Anzu just shook her head, not looking at her mother. "I-I've saved up enough. If I pack tonight, I can be on a plane to America tomorrow, and I can get a job there. I can dance. Yugi knows I've always wanted to dance in America. He'll expect it."

YGO

"You've reached Anzu Mazaki. I'm not in right now, but you know the drill. I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Beep"

"Anzu? It's me. You're mom said you got into the NYC Ballet. Congratulations. Um, I know you don't want to see me, but, well, I haven't seen you since that day. Please Anzu, are you there? I really need to talk to you… Well, if you're not there, then I guess that's it. I just wanted you to know I still love you. And, I… I… Please Anzu. If you're there… I guess not. Well, I love you. Call me back."

The brunette stared at the answering machine as Yugi hung up, her finger poised over the delete button. It was his fifth call in as many days, and she hadn't been able to delete any of them. The cheap machine was filled with the sound of his voice. Not Yami's voice. Not once had the ancient spirit called her. It was Yugi who missed her and wanted her back so desperately. Sighing, she turned from the machine and grabbed her keys, headed for the mailbox.

Downstairs she twisted the key in the lock, opening the small locker. A handful of bills tumbled out into her hands. She frowned, fighting back frustrated tears as a single letter fell to the floor at her feet. Glancing down at the letter, she gasped once as the tears broke free. Then she turned and walked away, leaving his letter on the ground.

YGO

Yugi stared up at the foreign words that gave directions in New York's bustling airport. It had been three months since she had disappeared from Japan and he hadn't had a word from her since. "Hey Yug!" He turned to see the blonde who had come with him. "You know her address, don't you?" Jou's English was even hard to understand than his Japanese, his accent flavoring his words.

"Yeah." Yugi answered him. "I double checked it with her mom when she didn't return my letters." He looked up one more time. "Do we want to go to our hotel first?" He asked, moving in the direction the sign claimed would take them to customs.

Jou frowned at the smaller man. "Yug, I know you. You need to go and see her first. We can find the hotel later, after we've checked up on her and made sure she's okay." Yugi nodded mutely.

What seemed like hours later, the cab pulled up to the small apartment building. Yugi looked over at Jou. The tall blonde smiled crookedly. "Go on. I'll wait here and make sure no one takes our cab." Again, Yugi nodded mutely.

Heart in his throat, Yugi cautiously trudged up the stairs to the small apartment Anzu had rented. The battered numbers on the door were old, but still neat somehow. Swallowing his fear, he reached out and rung the bell.

"Coming!" Anzu's voice was like a song, making his heart soar and his head reel. The door opened and suddenly she was standing in front of him. Her hair was a bit longer, as if she hadn't cut it since she'd left Japan, but her eyes were the same warm russet shade he remembered.

Her smile faded slightly when she saw him on her doorstep. "What… Yugi what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. To ask you one more time. Will you marry me?" He whispered his voice hoarse with desperate hope.

"No."

"Please Anzu. Why did you go? Why haven't you called or, or written?"

"I have written." She said softly.

"To Jou, to Honda. Anzu, I need you. Please, even if you won't marry me, at least speak to me."

"No." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Yugi, I-" She took a deep breathe before she could speak again. "Yugi, if I'm around you, you won't know if it's because I want to be with you or the Pharaoh. I refuse to do that to you. I can't. So… just don't come by again. I can't take it." And then the door was closed, a barrier he couldn't cross.

YGO

_Dear Jou,_

_Hey! How are you? It's Yugi's birthday tomorrow, tell him I said Happy 21st. How is he? Is he doing all right? Honda said he was getting ready to go on a dig in Peru. Tell him to be careful. Has he started seeing anyone yet? Didn't think so. It's been a year since I spoke to him, but he still had that stupid ring. I hope he's not still upset. I'm sorry. I write a letter to you and all I talk about is him._

_Well, things are pretty much same old same old here. I got a new job. I'm teaching dance classes at a little conservatory near my apartment. It won't make me a millionaire, but at least it pays the rent. And I enjoy it. Especially my four-year-olds. They're a bit clumsy, but they show promise. We have a recital coming up in about a month. They're more than ready for it. This sounds stupid, but I wish you guys could see it. I wish Yugi could see it. I'm sure he would like it. He loves kids. But then you know that. I miss everyone. And tell Yugi to move on. He deserves better than me._

_All my love,_

_Anzu_

Yugi folded the tear-stained letter, and handed it back to his friend. "I'm not gonna give up on her." He said softly.

"I know." Jou answered him. "But I just thought you might want to read it. She still loves you." He said carefully watching Yugi for any sign of distress. When Yugi didn't respond, he went on. "So, are you gonna go to that recital? I have the dates for it."

Yugi smiled slightly. "So do I. I've already talked to Otogi. The company jet is free that weekend. Are you guys going?"

Jou nodded slightly. "Yeah. Kaiba said we could all cram into his plane if we wanted."

Yugi shook his head. "Industrial Illusions' jet has more room."

"She'll know you're coming if you take it."

Yugi smiled at him sadly, holding out another letter. "She already knows I'm coming."

Jou took the offered note. It smelled faintly of the young woman's perfume. "Don't come?" Jou asked, reading the short message aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she doesn't want me to propose again." He said softly.

"But you've still got the ring! And why else would you go all the way to New York?"

Yugi choked slightly, trying to turn a half sob into a laugh. "Just to see her."

YGO

Anzu smiled at the little ones dancing across the stage with a grace only a four-year-old could get away with. Hiding behind the curtain, her eyes darted out to the audience and she froze, one hand pressed to her lips. The entire front row was made up of her old friends. And _he_ was there in the center, a small smile on his lips. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned away. Quickly she backed away from the sight and fled to the green room.

"Hey Mazaki!" One of the other dancers said softly, winking at her. "So who's the lucky guy?" Anzu stared at her blankly for several minutes before the dancer pointed to a large arrangement of sakura and peach blossoms. "It's got your name on it Mazaki. Whoever he is he must be rich."

The brunette shook her head. "I told him not to come." She all but sobbed.

The other dancer frowned at her reaction, but still rose to comfort her. "Why not?" She said, pulling the Japanese dancer into a tight embrace. "He obviously loves you. And look." She turned Anzu to look at a short row of eight small bouquets of lavender and baby's breath.

Anzu turned and sobbed against the other girl. "Why do they have to be so wonderful?" She gasped.

"They?" the other dancer asked confused. Then she looked back at all the flowers. Her mouth formed a small 'oh' of understanding. "Guys are such jerks." She mumbled. "Why do they always have to fight over us? And why do they have to drag us into it and make us choose." When Anzu had stopped crying her friend went over to the large bouquet and pulled the small note off of it. "Good show." She read allowed. "I love you. No matter how many times you ask, I won't get rid of the ring. Even if you never accept, I will always wait for you." Wide blue eyes flew to Anzu. "Don't tell me he proposed!"

She nodded. "I wish I could say yes, but…" she sniffled. "But it's just so complicated." She finished lamely.

"Honey, do yourself a favor. Do him a favor. Hell, do all of us a favor. If the guy's that rich, say yes."

The two listened as the recital's music ended, and the little dancers ran back stage to squeal in delight to the teacher. Anzu quickly swiped her tears away and began congratulating her young students. Then, without warning, there he was, watching her silently. "Natalie." She said, turning to the woman who had been comforting her. "Can you watch these guys for me for a sec." The blonde looked from Anzu to Yugi, and nodded, taking charge of the delightful chaos that was Anzu's class.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, unaware of the dancers filling in, or the eyes that were watching them curiously. "Why did you come?" She asked softly.

"They did wonderfully." He said, dodging the question. "You should be proud of them."

"I am." She answered softly. "Are you going to ask me to marry you again?"

"You asked me not to." He answered the pain evident in his multihued eyes. "But, if you change your mind, you know I'll be waiting."

"Then why are you here?"

His head bowed as he reached into his pockets. When he stretched out his hand he held a folded plane ticket. "I'm working out at Machu Pichu right now. The others all have tickets. If you want to come-"

"No." She said firmly.

Suddenly Natalie was there, taking the tickets from his hand. "Look, Mister." She said, her voice stern. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but the girl said no and she meant it."

Yugi blinked at her startled. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes swirling to fully red. "But I'm afraid to see how you come into this equation."

"Yami!" Anzu said, stepping between her friend and her love. "Look, I can't marry you two. I just can't. You know that. So tell Yugi." Then she turned and throwing the ticket in the trash, she was gone.

YGO

Yugi stood at the edge of the crowd, watching the small plane land. Slowly it rolled up the tarmac to the gate where moments later the passengers began to disembark. He yelled joyfully when he saw Kaiba's tall from followed by the others. Marik was the last, but just before he left the ramp, he turned and began talking to someone behind him. The young archeologist frowned, craning his neck to see who it was. Then he caught sight of Anzu's eyes, and he froze. "But she said she wasn't coming." He whispered.

"Marik talked her around." Kaiba said, coming close enough to talk. "You should thank him. And while you're busy saying thanks, you might want to pay me back for her ticket."

"So, what all are we going to see?" Honda said, coming up beside them, followed quickly by Bakura, Jou, and Marik and Anzu.

Yugi smiled, forcing himself to look away from her. "Ah, well, I can't show you everything, but I can show you most of the ruins."

"But Yugi." It was Anzu. Her voice was soft, but it was still like honey to him. "I thought you wanted to dig in Egypt, like Grampa."

"I do." He smiled. "But I'm still just an intern. The University says where I go. And the Incans and the Mayans built pyramids too."

"Oh." She said softly.

"Come on." He said quickly. "I've got a car waiting to take us to your hotel, and then I can show you some of the digsite."

YGO

They had been in Peru for three days, and every day was sweet torture for the young archeologist. Every time he saw her, his breath caught with the effort to keep from asking her one more time. He knew her answer would remain the same, but some small tiny voice somewhere in the vicinity of his heart denied her rejection. The others were all getting dinner at the camp mess tent. He stared out across the South American sunset, wishing he didn't have to watch it alone. "Yugi?"

He glanced over to see the young brunette woman coming close. "Anzu." He smiled, his voice slightly strained. He jerked his head out to the spectacular array of colors painting the sky. "Peru has some of the most beautiful sunsets."

"Do you always watch the sunset?" She asked quietly, sitting down on the ground by his feet.

"I try to." He said, forcing himself to keep to the subject. "I don't always get away from the dig in time. We always try to quit before it gets dark, but we don't always."

"Oh." The two were silent as the last rays of the dying sun painted their final moments on the clouds. "Yugi?" Anzu whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Yes?" His voice was just as soft as hers.

"You haven't asked me."

"To marry me? No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I want to." He cried, his longing tainting his words. "Sweet light of Ra I want to! But, I know that you don't want me to."

"So, that's it? If I say don't ask me, you won't?"

"I won't."

Her heart sank at the painful finality in his voice. "Yugi, why do you want me? There are a hundred girls out there, a lot of them better than me. I know Shizuka still has a crush on you."

Yugi scoffed lightly. "Shizuka has a crush on the hero her brother painted me to be. She doesn't even know the twiggy little teen who got beaten up every day of his life. She doesn't know how weak I really am."

"And I do." Anzu's shoulders heaved as she sighed deeply. "Yugi, give up on me. If you keep chasing after me, we'll both just be miserable."

Yugi shook his head, his hair swaying gently in the breeze of the newly fallen night. "I'm not miserable, Anzu." He was quiet for some time before he spoke again. When he did, his words were almost stolen by the darkness. "Marry me?"

"I can't."

YGO

"Yugi, you have to come." Otogi glared at his reclusive partner, his hands on either hip. "And you have to come with Shizuka. I already promised her that you'd take her."

"I said no and that's final." Yugi frowned, watching the black haired man.

"But you'd come if I said Anzu would be there?"

"Don't even try it, Ryuji Otogi. Anzu's in Russia right now. And I'll not let you use her to try and bully me into something."

"Okay, fine. What if I told you that Shizuka has something she needs to tell you?"

"Not buying. We're almost into the temple here. I'm not going to drop everything and go to some stupid party where I'll be miserable all night long."

"It won't be all night." Otogi growled, starting to get frustrated. "It's just gonna be till midnight, and as the senior partner of Industrial Illusions you have to be there. Hell, even Crawford's coming out of retirement to celebrate this merger."

"No way. You know I don't like parties."

"The Kaiba brothers will be there."

"Even more reason to miss it. I don't want to be challenged over dinner."

"Dammit Yugi!" the darker man cursed. "You coward! One stupid girl rejects you and you spend the rest of your life hiding from every one!"

"How dare you!" Yugi yelled, finally loosing his temper. His eyes fused in a swirl of ruby and amethyst, a sure sign that Yami was agitated as well. "This has nothing to do with that! You know that this is what I wanted to do with my life since I was twelve! How dare you say this is about her!"

"But it is, isn't it? You don't even have the guts to face your friends! And to think I used to think you were so brave!"

"Fine!" Yugi yelled. "If it means all that much to you, I'll go!"

YGO

It was a beautiful affair, the talk of Kyoto. Otogi and Kaiba had gone all out, even going so far as to invite several of the famed geisha to welcome their new American partners. Everywhere one looked there was music and color as the guests enjoyed a night on the town, compliments of both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions. But in the middle of all the gayety was one sour face. Yugi watched as Jou's younger sister threaded back to him through the masses, a slightly fizzing drink in either hand. "I'm sorry Yugi." She said softly. "All they had was champagne."

"It's fine." He said kindly, taking one of the glasses from her. She smiled brightly up at him and he winced inwardly. "So, Otogi told me you had something important to tell me."

She nodded taking a deep breath. "Yugi, you're one of my brother's best friends, and I've had a crush on you for the longest time."

"Shizuka-"

"No, Mouto Yugi, you will hear me out." She interrupted him with sudden sternness. "This is hard enough to say, with out you trying to stop me." Then she took a deep breath and went on. "I've really been hoping that you would ask me out one day, but you never did. So, I wanted to tell you that it's okay. I think I'm always going to love you somewhere in my heart, but I realized that you already gave your heart to someone else."

"I'm sorry, Shizuka." He said softly, unsure how to react.

"Don't be. I found someone else. Otogi asked me to marry him last week… and I said yes."

The violet-eyed man stared at her in complete shock. "You- He- What? Shizuka, that's great!" He smiled, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She laughed softly. "I haven't told my brother yet." The younger brunette admitted bashfully. "I, um, he really looks up to you, so I wanted you on my side when I told him."

Yugi hugged her once more, slightly more gently this time. "Then let's go tell him." He whispered in her ear, just before pulling away and giving her a conspiratorial wink.

She laughed brightly. "And I bet you thought this party was going to be dull."

He laughed with her. "I knew it wouldn't be that. Jou and Honda are both here."

She jumped up, hugging him one more time, before grabbing his arm and leading him off in search of her brother.

YGO

Anzu stepped through the doors of the hotel's grand ballroom, glancing at the living colors that filled the room. In the slinky dress, she blended in with the foreign Americans, slipping easily along the walls, escaping notice. Her warm brown eyes searched the crowd for his face, almost hoping that he would spot her first. Then she found him. There he was, in the center of this spun glass world, Shizuka hugging him joyfully. She watched as the two laughed together, speaking softly. The dancer felt something damp on her cheek, and was startled to find herself crying silently at the sight of him. It was one thing for Otogi to offer her some closure, it was quite another to see the man of her dreams with another woman. _And she is a woman. _Anzu's mind said, treacherously._ She's grown so beautifully._

"Glad you could make it. Yugi didn't believe me when I told him you were going to be here." Otogi asked, coming up behind her.

She jumped startled at his unexpected intrusion. "Otogi! Where did you come from?"

He nodded to where Jou and Kaiba were having a heated discussion over who-knew-what. "Their conversation tends to get a bit repetitive after a while." He shrugged. "Well?" He asked, nodding to Yugi and Shizuka.

"I hope they're happy."

Otogi smiled down at her, his eyes filled with a strange mixture of joy and sorrow. "You know, it's not too late. If you were to go up and ask him right now, I bet he would still marry you."

She shook her head sadly. "I won't intrude on her 'happily ever after'."

Otogi sighed, shaking his head. "Well, the least you can do is go and congratulate her on her engagement." Anzu worried at her lower lip, nodding slightly. Then she moved away from him.

The crowd seemed to magically part before her, giving her a clear path to the jubilant couple, still searching for Shizuka's older brother. Her heart in her throat, she came up behind them and tapped him on the shoulder. Yugi turned, a look of expectant irritation in his eyes. "Kaiba, I'm not going to-" But his words died as he caught sight of her deep brown eyes.

"I'm not Kaiba." She said, giving him a watery smile.

"A-Anzu, I- What are you-"

She laughed weakly as he seemed unable to finish a sentence at the sight of her. "It's alright." She fell silent, unsure of what to say. Finally, she sighed deeply once, and then turned to him with false cheer brightening her voice. "Otogi told me the news. Shizuka's a lucky girl."

"Yes." Yugi nodded, his eyes flickering up to the brunette who had by now spotted her older brother arguing with Seto. "She's just now telling Jou."

"Well, I guess I should say congratulations."

Yugi nodded, his violet gaze drinking up the sight of his beloved dancer. "I'll pass it along for you if you'd like."

"Thanks." She looked nervously at the party surrounding them. "Well, uh, I uh, better go."

"Wait. Please, just stay for a few more minutes."

Anzu shook her head. "No." She said, fighting back the tears. "Shizuka's looking for you."

The sun bronzed CEO looked up at the younger brunette, then back to Anzu, but she was already gone. Sighing, he lowered his eyes before moving to join his best friend and the lucky bride-to-be.

YGO

Anzu stood in front of the large mirror, dabbing furiously at her eyes to keep the mascara from running. Taking a shaky breath she tossed the folded paper towel into the trash, quickly grabbing another. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention." She paused listening to Yugi's voice as the crowd quieted at his words. "Tonight I have a very special announcement. It seems that there will be more than one merger to celebrate tonight." She gasped at his words, suddenly unable to breathe. "Just a few moments ago, my good friend and partner, Otogi, informed me the he's gotten engaged. Let me be the first to congratulate both you and Shizuka."

Heedless of the tears now pouring freely down her face, Anzu darted out of the ladies' room and back to the main ballroom of the Tokyo Grand. Yugi was there, standing at the podium, a glass of champagne raised to honor the couple who were now kissing happily beside him. Fighting the crowd who had rushed forward to congratulate Otogi and his soon-to-be-bride, Anzu made her way to Yugi.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he caught sight of her; her running make-up and strange look of trepidation. Gasping for breath, Anzu threw herself into his arms, sobbing silently. Confused, the young archeologist and CEO could only hold her as she cried, whispering wordless comfort into her ear.

Finally she pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of one hand. "So, you're not with Shizuka?" She asked shakily, her eyes darting nervously over to where the two were now being congratulated by a tight not of partygoers.

"Where did you get… Did Otogi tell you that?" He asked, his swirling multihued eyes wide with shock. She nodded. "No. I told you, Shizuka doesn't even know me that well."

Anzu took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were filled with a strong determination that hadn't been there for years. "I'm going to kill Ryuji Otogi for this!" She frowned. "And you!" She rounded on him. "Mouto Yugi, how dare you let him do that to me! If you really love me all that much, don't ever break my heart like that again."

"Anzu, what are you talking about?"

"Oh no you don't! He deliberately made me think you and Shizuka were a couple, that I'd finally pushed you far enough away. Then I see you and her and dammit Yugi, don't you ever let me catch you with another woman like that! I thought I'd lost you for good!"

"But you know I love you." He whispered, his tanned face turning pale. "You were the one who always said 'no.'"

"That's because I knew I could never really get rid of you! I knew some where deep down that you'd always be there. And I…" Her voice died to a whisper. "I was afraid that you'd think I wanted you for Yami."

The red drained from his eyes as his features became the rounded face of the innocent light. "Do you love me? I know you love him, but do you love me?" She nodded unable to speak. "Then marry me."

"I love you." She whispered, as if tasting the words. "I love all of you."

"I know."

"But what about years from now, when you're in Egypt and I'm away in America? Will you still believe that?"

Yugi smiled slightly, his violet eyes shining. "Anzu, I am Yami and Yami is me. We're the same person. But if you're so worried about it, then marry us, both of us."

"Okay." She breathed softly.

Laughing jubilantly, he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet and swinging her in the air. As he set her down, they heard Otogi clearing his throat up at the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all so much for your heartfelt wishes. It means the world to Shizuka and I. And since Yugi was kind enough to announce our engagement, I'd like to return the favor." He paused in his speech to smile down at his partner. "It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of my long time partner to his new fiancée, Anzu Mazaki."

As the crowd burst into another round of cluelessly cheerful applause, Yugi and Anzu stepped up to the podium where the other couple was beaming at them. "Otogi," Yugi said quietly, "you set us up, didn't you?"

The dice master grinned shamelessly. "How else was I supposed to get you two together? You were so happy with your little angst, you didn't know how miserable you both were."

_Any time you want_  
_To be right here  
__Just imagine me  
__And all this will appear  
__You can keep this moment all your life  
__Forever near  
__A dream worth keeping _

_When you're feeling lost  
__I'll be your star  
__Just reach out and touch me  
__No matter where you are  
__In a world where precious things  
__Are disappearing over night  
__Just keep my star  
__In sight_

_I believe we've found  
__A dream that's worth keeping  
__For more than just today  
__And even though  
__The winds of change  
__May come sweeping  
__It's still a dream worth keeping  
__Don't let it fade away_

_Maybe you'll be in  
__Some distant land  
__Feeling all alone  
__But I'll be close at hand  
__And every time you see a rainbow  
__Paint the sky behind the rain  
__You'll be here again_

_I believe we've found a dream  
__That's worth keeping  
__For more than just today  
__And even though the  
__Wind's of change  
__May come sweeping  
__It's still a dream worth keeping  
__So don't let it fade away_

_Some day you might be thinking  
__That life has passed you by  
__Your spirits might be sinking  
__With hope in short supply  
__That's the reason why_

_That's the reason why_

_I know this dream's worth keeping  
__As long as it will stay  
__Even when you see the darkness  
__Come creeping  
__A dream worth keeping  
__Can never fade away_

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, I hope you all liked it. And I hope it made up for me skipping a chapter last month. Thanks everyone for being so patient while I got creamed at work. You guys are the best!!!


End file.
